Scent of a Salamander
by HanaDragneel
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have a huge surprise! But what is it! Why is Levy, Mira, and Wendy so happy about it? Not to mention the only ones who seem to no what's going on. The secrecy seems to be getting under a certain iron dragon slayer skin. Not to mention the weird smell around Lucy. This is a Nalu story told by Gajeel. Sorry for the bad summary.


Scent of a Salamander

 **Author's Notes** : I would like to apologize for the grammar and some of the spelling. Since the story is from Gajeels POV most of it is intentionally in hopes of bringing out his personality and I hope you all enjoy this story.

Also I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

 ****Gajeel POV****

Just another "normal" day at the guild. Like usual I was sittin' in one of the back corners munchin' on a bowl of iron. However, today I was joined by a certain blue-haired bookworm and of course she was already nose deep in an ancient book twice her size. Lily was off with the little girl's and Salamander's cat.

Speakin' of Salamander I haven't seen that idiot yet today no wonder it was too damn quite. No surprise his blonde mate is missing as well. Yeah you read that right the two are officially mated now. Even had a small wedding ceremony here at the guild (that I was forced to attend). Thinkin' about it now, since the ceremony we don't see them much anyways. Dragons got big appetites. Giheehee, if ya catch my drift.

Hmm, mentioning obnoxious things, why the hell does my bench keep shakin'? Glarin' down I find the culprit unaware of her actions.

"Oi, Shrimp! Care to explain the bouncin'?"

Turning up from her "book" (which should really just be considered scrap papers, dust, and strips of leather) she replies "Oh, am I? Sorry, guess I'm just really excited!" she giggles giving me a huge (knowing) smile.

"Oh yeah, about what?" I grumbled chewin' on a large piece of iron.

"Oh you will see!" she says in a sing-song voice, already buried back into her mess of papers.

"Fine, whatever but will ya stop with the shakin'? It's makin' it hard to eat." I emphasize my point by waving the metal scrap in front of her face. This just made her laugh but she did agree to stop. Seriously does she want me to lose my teeth! How embarrassing would that be an iron dragon slayer losin' his teeth to metal scraps cuz of a jumpin' shrimp.

Not long after that we all heard a familiar/annoying bang of the guild hall doors flyin' open. Which can only mean one thing, Salamander finally got his lazy ass down here. And right on cue, in walks the fire-breather himself followed closely hand-in-hand with Bunny Girl. Their entrance for some reason has Levy back to her new irritating habit. Not just that, she even put away her pile of pages she's been workin' on. And if ya know the Shrimp ya know that means something big is gonna happen. But what? Two of our friends walked in the door, big deal. (Tell 'em I called 'em my friends and you'll be meeting the wrong end of my iron club.) I mean they don't look any different and they smell the same except for the extremely strong scent of sex. Damn, Salamander let Bunny Girl breathe Although taking in another whiff there is something new around Bunny Girl and it's not just the revolting stink of the fire dragon slayer. Hmm, what is it? Is she cheatin'? Nah, Levy wouldn't be so damn happy if that were the case. Not to mention even though he is a complete moron, Natsu would gladly die for his blonde mate. But what the hell is it?

"Alright Shortie, I'll bite. What's up with Bunny Girl and Salamander?"

" I'm sorry, Gajeel but you're going to have to ask them."

"Eh, whatever."

Before I could shout to the pink-haired idiot and his woman, the little sky dragon, Wendy ( I think) and the little boy that's about her age (Damn what's his name? Oh yeah, Romeo.) ran straight up to the couple.

"Lucy is it true? Is it true? I was just informed by Porlyusica! I'm still in her training and not allowed to diagnose anything but I thought it might be the case."

"It's alright Wendy and yes it is!" The blonde girl smiled happily at the young sky maiden.

This answer for some reason caused a chain reaction of squeals between the girls starting with Lucy the to Wendy and ending with Levy. Jeez! Damn dragon hearing! Please let that be the end of that dreadful noise.

The boy, Romeo, then chimed in "What are ya'll talkin' about? What's true? Are you sick, Lucy?"

"No I'm not sick but lets just say I have a little fire in my belly now!"

Lucy's answer caused a certain matchmaking barmaid to tear her way through the rowdy guild hall to get to the Dragneel couple.

"Oh My God! Lucy does this mean what I think it means? Please tell me it does!"

"Yes, Mira, it does!" And great more squeals (my poor ears, damn women) although these were followed by tears for some reason. Bookworm informed me these were "happy tears." What the hell does that even mean? How does being happy and tears go together!? Whatever, weird ass women.

"So you really have a little fire *sob* in your belly?" Mirajane questioned the celestial wizard.

"Mhmm" was all she could reply through her own tears.

"I still don't get it" me too, kid. "Does that mean you're a fire dragon slayer, too?" A very confused Romeo questioned.

His question made the whole guild bust into laughter but he did have a good quess. Although if that were the case her scent would have drastically changed and it hasn't, just one barely detectable scent that I can't place. After the laughter died down, Salamander finally answered Romeo's question.

"Nah but you will understand one day or pretty soon, maybe." He looked down at Bunny Girl givin' her his best puppy dog eyes. "Can I tell 'em now, Luce?"

"Not yet I want the master to be here for this and he is still in his meeting with Laxus."

"Fine" he huffed while giving her a fake pout before her in his arms, hugging her from behind. He then proceeded to give her soft kisses behind ear to which she turned to face him causing their foreheads to press together as they nuzzled noses along with other mushy couple crap that made me want to hurl but had all the women in guild swooning.

However, as Salamander held his woman I noticed him make a small movement that if you weren't paying attention (or had heightened dragon senses) you wouldn't have even noticed. He softly placed one of his hands on Bunny Girl's belly in a loving manner almost like a proud fath-

Click! That's it! Everything makes sense now Levy's strange behavior, the weird smell, the conversations and let's not forget the overly emotional women!

I gave the blue-haired girl a small bump and smirk.

"Giheehee, so Bunny Girl is pregnant?"

I was rewarded with a surprised gasp. "How did you figure it out?"

*Shrugs* "Dragon senses come in handy."Before Levy could interogate me further, Master came out of his office followed by his grandson.

"Alright you brats, listen up! Natsu, Lucy, I believe the both of you have some good news to share with us?"

"Yeah we do!" shouted Natsu.

"Shh! Let me talk!"

*grumble, grumble* *laughing from the other guild mates*

"Well everyone as you know both Natsu and I consider each and every member of Fairy Tail to our family members which is why we wanted you all to be the first to know th-"

"LUCY IS PREGNANT!"

"Natsu" Blondie hissed at him.

"What? I'm excited! I'm going to be a daddy! Hehehe!"

There was a moment of silence before the entire guild exploaded in excitement at the "joyous" (says Levy) news. "Congratulations!" "Didn't know Natsu had it in him!" "Lucy how could you!" (Loke)

And in grand Fairy Tail fashion, of course the whole place immediately became a giant party in honor of the happy couples news.

Giheehee "Buncha morons, with a new one on the way." Giheehee

"That earned me a small (literally) elbow to the ribs "You did not just call Lu's baby a moron."

"Well the thing is half Salamander, so it's kinda a given."

"Gajeel! How would you feel if someone called our child a moron?"

"Are you sayin' ya want a little iron in your belly?" Giheehee

Instead of the red face I was expectin' she challenged me with "And what if I do?"

"Well then I guess Salamander's kid is going to have a playmate."

 **The End**


End file.
